Shin Koihime Muso Part I: Rise of the Jade Dragon
by Genesis SBX
Summary: Okay. This is not your everyday "present school boy going back in time to do with the girls." This is about a young man from the past goes to the Three Kingdom Era. A young prodigy of a mysterious past as he interacts with Heroes of the land to guide them into the future without repeating history...from his time...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is a totally different China that you think people. This place is called the Continent of Mandaria (Based off of Mandarin Chinese). The continent is shaped like modern day China only that beyond the borders is no land, No Russia, no Korea, no India, no Japan. Just the Four Great Seas. The timeline follows similar to our yearly count like in C.E or B.C.E. Their 0 C.E is the year when the Qin Dynasty fell & was calculated from then. I will also be using the Koihime Characters in their Chinese names, not Japanese. If anyone have anything to advise me, please comment. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Continent of Mandaria which is covered by the Four Seas. The great Mandarian civilization prospered as a civilized society. The rise of Xia Dynasty symbolizes the beginning of Brand New life. The fall of Xia symbolizes death & this influence still continues with the rise & fall of Shang Dynasty, the Zhou Dynasty, the Spring–Autumn Period, & the Warring State Period. The Qin Dynasty ruled by the notorious First Emperor, Qin Shi Huang, has controlled China with an iron fist. However, heroes from across the land, Liu Bang, Xiang Yu, & many other heroes vied for peace. Upon overthrowing the tyrannical Qin, they contended with each other leading to Liu Bang as the sole victor as Emperor Gaozu of Han. Five hundred years has passed & now the influence of darkness will start again at the End of the Han Dynasty. The Jade Emperor & the Heavenly Kingdom whom are tired of seeing their role at the rise & the tragic fall of every dynasty decided to intervene by placing themselves between their disputes. This is the bloodiest period in the history of this land. The world is in chaos as a group of heroes vied for power. These stars whom shined so brightly in an age of chaos, once again have the chance to shine. The era when the sun that shone on the prosperous Han Dynasty had finally begun to set. The curtain rises for this, the final stage…Who shall reunite this land & forge a millennium-year era of peace? This is the Era of Three Kingdoms who rules in the land of China. The Jade Emperor showed himself to one person destined to end the bloody struggle period on this land.

_Kingdom of the Heavens_

Heavenly King Li: "Your Divine Majesty. The "Great Darkness" that we have foreseen is approaching us. We of the Kingdom of the Heavens can do nothing to stop it."

Jade Emperor: "Such a disaster can bring about the destruction of both this realm & the realm of the mortals. Isn't there a way to halt this catastrophe?"

Madam Guan Yin: "Your Majesty, there is one who can bring about the end of this darkness…He sleeps within the Sacred shrine in the Realm of Earth."

Jade Emperor: "Hmmm…Oh…Him?"

Madam Guan Yin: "Yes. He is the key to bringing an end to the eternal chaos."

Heavenly King Li: "That boy has been through far too much in his previous life. Entrusting him with such a task is very risky. We tried to entrust this to Liu Bang & he only prolonged the "Darkness", not end it."

Guan Yin: "The boy has undergo much to endure this far, since he has faced this "Darkness" once before he knows what is needed for the mortals to prepare for the coming onslaught. His sense of justice, honor, & kindness will bring the dawn of a new era."

Jade Emperor: "Very well then. It is decided. Heavenly King Li!"

Heavenly King Li: "Yes, your Majesty. Meng Po! You know what to do."

Meng Po: "Yes. Your Highness."

Jade Emperor: "Then we shall blessed you this grand assignment, Dragon of the Jade Heavens, Jiang Shen."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Jade Dragon

**As of now, I could update once per day or once in a few days. But as the story progresses I have to think deeper. To the point of updating once per week usually on Saturdays. But if this goes beyond the time update then it means that I'm under temporary hiatus for gathering more information for my writing. Either way, enjoy people...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival of the Jade Dragon**

_Dong Guan, Xu Province…_

June 19, 519 C.E

In the small county of Dong Guan…

Tavern Keeper: "Thank you for staying…_Sigh_…The prices have been getting rather high recently. More homeless is pouring into the streets of every city & town. Such a turbulent moment it is indeed."

?: "Excuse me. May we have a place to stay?"

The Tavern keeper turned to see a rose-haired girl with a sword on her back entering the tavern with a tall & long black-haired girl with a large glaive (Guan Dao) & a short red-haired girl with a spear twice her size.

Black-haired girl: "We would like to have a place to stay for the night."

Tavern Keeper: "Well, of course. This tavern is the best in town."

Red-haired girl: "Here gramps."

The rose-haired girl gave the tavern keeper some pay…

Tavern Keeper: "Goodness me, is this all you have? It's much too less."

Black-haired girl: "I'm terribly sorry. But that's all we have."

Red-haired girl: "Please gramps…"

Tavern Keeper: "…_Sigh_…I'll let this one slide…"

Rose-haired girl: "Oh, thank you. Aisha, Rinrin, let's go."

Black-haired girl: "Yes, Sister Touka!"

Red-haired girl: "Yippee. Rinrin gets to finally eat nanoda."

Aisha: "Rinrin. Keep yourself restrained."

Aisha went over & boxed her in the head.

Rinrin: "Owow. Big sister Aisha, you're mean."

Touka: "Come now, come now. Let's go & get some rest."

* * *

That night, the three went down to get dinner.

Aisha: "Hey, Rinrin. Don't eat so fast will you?!"

Touka: "Ahaha…"

After dinner, they taking a break before going to bed until…

Tavern Keeper: "I see that you are enjoying yourself."

Touka: "Ah, Tavern Keeper. Yes, we are. Sorry for not paying enough for the stay."

Tavern Keeper: "No need to worry. From the looks of it, you are all young talents. The distorted peace requires new heroes to help."

Aisha: "Yes. We have been traveling together as a group for about three months already pacifying every village & town we come across."

Rinrin: "We beat those bad bandits up real good nanoda."

Tavern Keeper: "Even if you do, there are still hundreds…No, thousands of others that are suffering now. On top of that, the Yellow Turbans rebels have been growing in power as well…"

Aisha: "Yeah…Your right sir."

Rinrin: "No matter where we go, there is always someone else getting harmed."

Touka: "Still, we will not give up. We must keep on going for the people. We just have to find more talented people to aid us. Right Aisha, Rinrin?"

Aisha/Rinrin: "Right!"

Tavern Keeper: "Well said…Say, have you heard of a prophecy about the Dragon of the Jade Heavens?"

Aisha: "Dragon of the Jade Heavens? I heard of it but I don't know about it."

Touka: "Please tell us."

Rinrin: "Tell us nanoda."

Tavern Keeper: "Well, it is written like this…"

_'As the Dawn & Sunset of Sovereigns continue,_

_Alone the Heavens will fail._

_While Heroes of the Realm remains a few,_

_Only One is destined to prevail._

_As heroes vied for ultimate power,_

_Blinded they are to the weak & the poor._

_As the pain & horror brings forth the darkness closer,_

_The Jade Dragon will restore peace like never before.'_

Aisha: "Ooh, my goodness."

Touka: "That was…amazing."

Rinrin: "Mmm…Rinrin doesn't get it."

Aisha: "Oh brother…Sir does that mean that…"

Tavern Keeper: "The prophecy says that the Dragon of the Jade Heavens will descend to this world to stop this great chaos that is plaguing the world. If it's the Heavens that is sending him at this time o turbulence then it may be more terrible than the time before the Han Dynasty. He is said to have bright brown hair, golden eyes, & an attire of white & gold that reflects the Heaven's light. If you are wondering who made this prophecy, his name is Guan Lu."

Touka: "Guan Lu? Oooh, him."

Aisha: "The famous oracle. All of his predictions have been correct so far."

Rinrin: "Rinrin knows grandpa Guan Lu."

Touka: "Ooh, I hope that we can get the help from him or her."

Tavern Keeper: "This story is one of the most talked about recently in the land. Even most of the villages knows this story."

Aisha: "Sister Touka. We'll will seek out the Dragon of the Jade Heavens…"

Rinrin: "After we get some rest, big sister Aisha."

Touka: "Right. Right."

* * *

Right before midnight, Rinrin went out to take piss while Touka & Aisha were still asleep. But right when she was about to get back in bed…A bright light shined through the window. Rinrin looked out the window to see & was stunned.

Touka: "Mmm, Rinrin turn off the lights…"

Rinrin: "BIG SISTER TOUKA! BIG SISTER AISHA! LOOK AT THIS!"

Rinrin's loud yell got both Touka & Aisha jumping out of their beds.

Aisha: "Rinrin, what's with the yell?…Wha…"

Touka, Aisha, & Rinrin ran outside to see everyone in the county out of their houses as well seeing a pillar of bright light shining in the distance.

Tavern Keeper: "Could it be?...The Dragon of the Jade Heavens has finally come?"

As everyone watched stunned, the light disappeared & they suddenly saw a white/jade colored dragon appear in the sky above as it gave out a loud roar as the vibration of it shook the earth then it too disappeared.

Rinrin: "Wow…na…no…da."

Aisha: "Sister Touka, it seems to have come from the northeast close to Ji Province."

Touka: "Aisha, Rinrin. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

Aisha/Rinrin: "Right!"

* * *

_The same night at Xu Chang, Yan Province…_

A girl with twin yellow curly tails returns to her palace after a journey back from Ji Province. She was later approached by a tall black haired woman who knelt before her.

Black-haired woman: "Lady Karin, how did it go with Yuan Shao?"

Karin: "The same…She is so full of herself of being from a noble family of a great prime minister. She is not the least bet formidable. Truly fatuous. Just thinking of her ruling Ji Province makes me want to puke."

Black-haired woman: "I can imagine that."

Karin: "Anyway, Shunran how's the recruiting of troops going?"

Black-haired woman: "Well, milady. We currently have 25,000 fully-trained men with 5,000 more on the way."

Blonde girl: "Good work. We're going to need all the help we can get to deal with these Yellow Turbans."

Then, a tall blue-haired woman entered the room & gave her report.

Blue-haired woman: "Lady Karin, I believe I may have found some true talent for your forces."

Karin: "Let's see…Xu Chu, Dian Wei, Xu Huang, Yue Jin, Li Dian, & Yu Jin for military officers & Guo Jia & Cheng Yu for advisors. Quite the amount here, Shuuran."

Shuuran: "Milady, Keifa has reported that the Yellow Turbans have been working together as a unison."

Karin: "Well…That's a problem."

Shunran: "Shuuran, that's not possible. How could bandits like them work in unison?"

Karin: "Whether or not they are in unison or not, they're large force is going to be a serious problem soon."

As they were talking, they noticed a high pitched noise coming from outside. They went out into the balcony to see what it was as they saw a pillar of light following a white/jade dragon entity before everything went to normal.

Shunran: "What in the Heavens was that?"

Karin: "I've never seen a phenomenon like before…"

Shuuran: "Lady Karin, there is a story going around about the…"

Karin: "Dragon of the Jade Heavens I know."

Shuuran: "Should we do something about it?"

Karin: "Forget it, I don't need a exaggerating rumor to fulfill my ambition. Shunran, Shuuran, finish your jobs & get some rest."

Shunran/Shuuran: "As you say."

The two left as Karin stood at the balcony alone.

Karin: '_Still…What was that? What is the Heaven's Will now? Things are about to change I think._'

Suddenly, a girl with green blouse & a blue jacket ran into the room.

Green blouse girl: "Milady Karin! A message from the Grand Commandant."

Karin: "Oh, Keifa let's see it…"

Karin took the message & read the contents.

Karin: "Grand Commandant He Jin wants me to join her on a punitive expedition to crush the Yellow Turbans, huh?"

* * *

_The same night at Jian Ye, Yang Province…_

A tall & black-haired woman with glasses was enjoying the cool breeze off of the balcony of the palace when a tall & pink-haired woman joined her.

Pink-haired girl: "Ah, so this is where you were, Meirin…?"

Black-haired woman: "Lady Sun…"

Before she could say her name, the pink-haired woman touched Meirin in the lips.

Pink-haired woman: "Meirin, didn't we agreed that we call each other by our true names while alone?"

Meiren: "Indeed, Sheren."

Sheren: "The Yellow Turbans seem to have gotten more aggressive than before..."

Meiren: "It's surprising. I already began to instruct Lu Xun to train our army for possible war."

Sheren: "My oh my, you are always prepared! I'm a little concerned that Renfa & Shaoren will be involved in this coming conflict. They're still too young to be part of this"

Meiren: "Not to worry. Lady Renfa & Lady Shaoren are working hard since they have growing talent. With Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Lu Meng, Huang Gai, as well as our newly recruited officer Taishi Ci. Besides, you have me here as well. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens."

Sheren: "Thank you, Meirin."

As they drew closer, a high pitched noise came up. Both Sheren & Meirin gazed as a dragon appeared in the sky before disappearing.

Sheren: "What the…Meirin, what was that?"

Meiren: "…Dragon of the Jade Heavens…Remember that prophecy from Master Guan Lu?"

Sheren: "Ooh, that story. Well, things will get pretty interesting now. Whether or not they were chosen from the Heavens, I would love to face a powerful hero who could stand in my way."

Meirin: "Oh, Sheren…Oh by the way, the Grand Commandant He Jin has sent Lady Yuan Shu a message to join her on a punitive expedition against the Yellow Turbans in Yu Province."

Sheren: "Sounds like fun. Let's see how Yuan Shu will say about this…"


	3. Chapter 3: Oath in the Peach Garden

**My story has a few twists & turns here & there so & would appreciate it if you guys would comment on how this is, thanks. Also if you guys are confused in the locations they are. Go to the cover page of this novel. It's the Mandarian map & drew myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oath in the Peach Garden**

_Zhong Shan, Southeastern Ji Province_

Two weeks later…

June 24, 519 C.E

Touka: "Hmmm. This is where the light shined right?"

Aisha: "We followed it here to the Zhong Shan Region of Ji Province. According to the locals, it should be around here."

Rinrin: "But there's nothing. What's going on?…Eh…I hear something."

Rinrin quickly took off without Touka & Aisha.

Touka: "Eh!? Wait for me, Rinrin!"

Aisha: "Wha…Really! Those two are just careless."

As the girls came to the source of the sound, they see a group bandits, a tall one, short one, & fat one, harassing a young man.

Rinrin: "Bandits…Three of them. Rinrin will go & help that man."

Aisha: "Wait, Rinrin. Look at that man, he is standing there as if he is enjoying a cool breeze. And his stance…has no openings at all. Let's wait & see…"

Tall One: "Alright pal. Hand over your clothes."

Short One: "You heard the boss, idiot. Hand over them over!"

Fat One: "Hand…them…over… "

Young Man: "Look I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, so let me pass."

Tall One: "Stop? Or else what? You're going to fight us against three of us?"

The tall one laughed menacingly.

Young Man: "You asked for it."

The young man kicked the ground causing dirt to fly into the tall one's eyes.

Short One: "Bastard! "

The young man noticed the short one about to slash him so he lifted his hands & blocked it with his fingers before elbowing him in the chest knocking him out. The tall one slashed wildly at the young man but the young man merely stepped back & to the side like he was dancing. He then countered with a jab to the chest. Then another jab right at the Fat one's tummy. All three of them were on the ground, groaning. They begin to wonder just who he would be…

Rinrin: "Wow…Big brother is really good..."

The man turned around to see three girls behind him.

Touka: "Hey…Aisha, Rinrin, wait up…"

Aisha: "Our help may not have been needed."

Shorty woke up & was stunned to see newcomers.

Shorty: "Hey, boss…Fatso…We got more trouble!"

Rinrin: "Let us fight with you, big brother! Rinrin & Aisha are strong."

Young Man: "Alright, I don't know who you all are, but thanks!"

Aisha: "You cowards, Flee or fight the three of us right now!"

Tall One: "…We're leaving…!"

The bandits dashed off in an instant.

Young Man: "…That was a close one…thanks…Oh, I must leave now. Goodbye."

Touka: "Ah wait!"

Touka was too late to find that the man disappeared in an instant.

Rinrin: "Oohh."

Aisha: "He moved so fast…"

Touka: "Hey, Aisha, Rinrin. I just thought of something…Did you notice his appearance?"

Rinrin: "Yeah…bright brown hair, golden eyes…"

Aisha: "White Illuminating clothes …Could he be?"

Touka: "The Dragon of the Jade Heaven! The appearance matches exactly what the Tavern Keeper referred."

Aisha: "Sister Touka, let's go after him. Rinrin."

Touka/Rinrin: "Right!"

* * *

_An hour later…_

They have searched for so long with no luck…

Touka: "Ha man. We totally lost him."

Aisha: "Where could he have gone?"

Rinrin: "Big brother runs too fast!"

As they felt discouraged from their unavailing search, they hear someone singing in the woods. A middle-aged man was singing a unique song…

'_The sky's dome covers all,_

_The earth resembles chess._

_The victors shall have tranquil peace,_

_But for those who fail, ceaseless toil._'

'_The sky's dome covers all…_'

Touka: "Wow. If you listen carefully, this song has a profound meaning."

Aisha: "Yes…"

Rinrin: "Mmm…Rinrin doesn't understand."

Aisha: "Oh goodness."

Touka: "Haha. Um, excuse me, woodcutter sir, can you spare a minute?"

Woodcutter: "Coming child."

Touka: "May I know the composer who wrote the song you just sang?"

Woodcutter: "Oh, that would be a young man by the name of Jiang Shen."

Touka: "Jiang Shen? Do you know anything about this man?"

Woodcutter: "Do I know anything about this man? Of course. This man is a prodigy & a true genius. Apparently he arrived to live in this area just two weeks ago, right after the night when that mysterious beautiful star fell in this area."

Aisha: "Right after the night when the star fell…? Sister Touka!"

Touka: "Yeah. Um sir. Do you know what he looks like?"

Woodcutter: "Well, he has light brown hair, golden eyes, & he wore somewhat illuminating clothes."

The three girls looked at each other with awe.

Touka: "Sir, do you know where he lives?"

Woodcutter: "Just one mile from here north in a cottage at a place called Hidden Dragon Ridge."

Touka: "Oh thank you, thank you so much! Aisha, Rinrin, let's go."

Aisha/Rinrin: "Right!"

* * *

Minutes later…

The girls came across a small yet beautiful waterfall with a cottage resting at the bottom.

Touka: "This must be it."

Rinrin: "Yes. Rinrin gets to see big brother again."

Aisha: "Wait, wait…Listen."

Upon approaching they hear a beautiful tone of a flute coming from inside the cottage. The music harmonizes with mother nature itself as it plays. Touka, Aisha, & even Rinrin could think about peaceful valleys & calm skies around them.

Aisha: "Sister Touka, whoever is playing that flute must have a very kind & gentle heart."

Touka: "Yes you can actually feel it but at the same time…I hear sadness in it as well."

Rinrin: "Rinrin doesn't understand music but it sounds beautiful."

Aisha: "You don't say."

Touka: "Ahaha."

The music ended as gentle cool breeze came along surprising the three girls.

Aisha: "Such a peaceful place to live."

Touka: "If only the world could be just like this."

Then, a figure walked out of the cottage wearing a white sleeveless outfit with black & white gloves & a long lower robes.

Young Man: "A sudden peaceful breeze could only mean that heroes or in this case heroines stand before my home. It is good to see you again."

Touka: "Ah, let me introduce myself. My name is Liu Bei styled Xuande."

Aisha: "My name is Guan Yu styled Yunchang. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rinrin: "Rinrin's name is Zhang Fei nanoda!"

Young Man: "Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei…I'm honored to meet you."

Touka: "Um sir. Is your name Jiang Shen?"

The Young man looked in disbelief but eventually smiled & replied.

Jiang Shen: "I, Jiang Shen styled Jiang Jinsheng, pay my respect to you all."

Jiang Shen made a low bow then a loud noise erupted from his stomach. Everyone else looked surprised as Jiang Shen blushed as he grabbed his stomach.

Jiang Shen: "Ah…sorry about that…I didn't eat anything since morning…Come inside my cottage & rest."

Rinrin: "Ahaha, big brother, let's go eat together!"

Rinrin pulled onto Jiang Shen's arm.

Aisha: "Hey Rinrin, don't be so rude to Master Jiang Shen!"

Jiang Shen: "It's alright, I don't mind at all."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Two figures clothed in white stood far off in the distance, staring at the tall browned hair boy & the three girls that accompanied him.

Figure #1: "So…he is finally here…Tsk."

Figure #2: "Now that he has come, we'll let him play around in this era for now. He'll be most useful to our cause."

Figure #1: "So be it then…Enjoy your final moments of peace… Temujin…"

* * *

_Moments Later…_

A slight chill flowed down the back of Jiang Shen as he gazed outside.

Rinrin: "What's wrong, big brother?"

Jiang Shen: "No, nothing…Anyway, I would like to thank you all again for helping me back there."

Aisha: "There's no need to thank us, it was our duty to help protect the Dragon of the Jade Heaven."

Jiang Shen: "The Dragon of the Jade Heaven…? You're not saying that…?"

Touka: "Two weeks ago, we heard of an oracle named Master Guan Lu had a divination. He foretold that from the stars, a Dragon of the Jade Heavenly Kingdom will descend & help bring eternal peace & prosperity. We heard of this & began searching for him."

Rinrin: "That very night, we saw a big pillar of light fall down from the sky! That's why we were able to find you, big brother!"

Aisha: "Not to mention, your very clothes seem to illuminates with the light of Heaven."

Touka: "Yes…Your clothes are indeed very beautiful."

Jiang Shen: "…Whether I'm the Dragon or not. There is no such thing as eternal peace. When there is peace, there is disorder, when there is benevolence, there is tyranny, when there is light, there is darkness."

Rinrin: "Oh…nanoda."

Aisha: "You speak true Master Jiang Shen."

Touka: "But we still want to do anything to protect this nation."

Jiang Shen: "Tell me, do you even know what makes a nation?"

All three girls couldn't really say an answer as Jiang Shen begins to speak.

Jiang Shen: "There are three basic factors required to become a true nation. First is the government, without the power of the government, there is no civilization & order. We would be a pack of wild wolves like barbarians feeding off from each other. But, as for the second factor, if there is no people to support the government, then there will be no nation but chaos. Both government & people must harmonize each other in order to make a nation stable & strong. But who should help manage this…? Third factor, a leader. A strong & influential leader can bring the bond of government & people to its highest peak. However, it's not the case for the Han Dynasty. The Late Han Emperor Huan & the current Emperor Ling are both incompetent rulers. They have no sense for the nation's current crisis & becomes oblivious to the situation. With the emperor out of whack, the people loses faith in the Han leadership, the government enforces harsh taxes as greedy men rises, in turn this nation is but on the road to its utter destruction."

Aisha: "…Yes, you are very right…"

Touka: "So you see, Master Shen…We have been traveling all this time to assist people who can no longer tolerate it & fall into sorrow…But the three of us can't become everyone's support. That's what the current age is"

Aisha: "Government tyrants, who in frustration attack the weak. This chain of misery forms a huge disaster that covers the whole empire."

Rinrin: "Just the three of us can't do much anymore."

Touka: "But we don't want to be crushed by this. As powerless as we are, we must do something. So Master Jiang Shen…"

Jiang Shen: "Huh?"

Touka: "…Lend us your strength…! I think if you, the Dragon of the Jade Heaven, assist us, we can save even more people! Those who can fight, protect the powerless. To stop those who abuses their powers."

Jiang Shen could feel her sincerity & desire to save the people of the land.

Jiang Shen: "I am just your everyday scholar in the wilderness. You really believe someone such as I can be of much help?"

Aisha: "Even so. Even if you are not willing to help, that's okay."

Rinrin: "The thing is that you may be the Dragon of the Jade Heaven nanoda."

Jiang Shen: "What does that suppose to mean?"

Aisha: "The three of us have power, but there is something critical we are seriously lacking…"

Touka: "Reputation. We don't have any accomplishments that will bring people together."

Rinrin: "When we save a village & get rewards, it's only that village."

Aisha: "Yes, usually we would gather those achievements slowly…but the situation doesn't grant us that time anymore."

Touka: "Saving one village, another from somewhere else is suffering. We're at our limits…"

Jiang Shen: "So let me guess…You want me to act as the Dragon to gather people to your cause."

Touka/Aisha/Rinrin: "…Yeah…"

Jiang Shen gave out a sigh before standing up & walked to a nearby window & looked out.

Jiang Shen: "Imagine a world in which the only thing that the people would worry about is how to make a living instead of worrying about abuses from criminals & corrupt officials. A world that people can have the choice to choose where they want to go without being restrained. A world of freedom, love, & tranquility. That's the world I would love to see… just once in my life"

Touka/Aisha: "Master Jiang Shen…"

Rinrin: "Big brother…"

Jiang Shen took a deep breath & turned to face the girls he kneeled to the ground, surprising them.

Jiang Shen: "Lady Liu Bei, Lady Guan Yu, & Lady Zhang Fei. I, Jiang Shen, will pledge my service to your cause. For we share the same great dream altogether."

Touka: "Really?!"

Jiang Shen: "Yes. I was hoping to do it myself when the time comes but after seeing your determination & heart, I know that you are destined for a great future. Perhaps our meeting today was fate."

Touka: "Yes, it certainly is."

Touka turned to Aisha & Rinrin as they rejoice their hopes of finding the Dragon of the Jade Heaven.

Aisha: "This is splendid."

Rinrin: "Big brother is one of us now."

Jiang Shen: "Even if I'm no Dragon, I hope to be of some help."

Touka: "No. If anything, this just further proves that you're really the Dragon of the Jade Heaven."

She then looked at Aisha & Rinrin.

Touka: "Aisha, Rinrin, I think we have found our Lord."

Jiang Shen: "Wait…your Lord…?"

Jiang Shen's eyes widened as Touka, Aisha, Rinrin bowed before him.

Touka: "I, Liu Bei, hereby acknowledge Master Jiang Shen as my Lord. Please call me by my true name, Touka as a sign as my trust and treat me as your vassal."

Aisha: "I, Guan Yu, hereby acknowledge Master Jiang Shen as my Lord. My true name is Aisha & I promise to serve you as your retainer."

Rinrin: "Rinrin will protect big brother nanoda!"

Jiang Shen: "Wait a moment, stand up. You don't have bow in front of me like that. If anything, I would like for us to be close comrades instead."

Touka: "My Lord, you're too kind."

Jiang Shen: "If it fits call me by my true name, Temujin. Alright, let's work hard together."

Touka/Aisha/Rinrin: "Right."

Temujin: "Follow me."

Temujin went outside as the four mounted on horses that Temujin tends to. Before they left, Temujin paid one final farewell to his home & prepares to leave.

Temujin: "Follow me girls, I have someplace to show you."

Temujin smiled as he led the girls through a town to a certain location.

* * *

Eventually, they find themselves upon an garden of peach blossoms. The wind rustled through the tops of the trees, causing a flurry of blossoms to drop down upon them.

Rinrin: "Nanoda, it's so beautiful!"

Touka: "I've never seen such beautiful peach blossoms before"

Temujin: "Indeed, they remind me of the beloved gardens from my hometown."

Aisha: "My Lord's home, the Heavens, have such magnificent beauty."

Temujin: "No…It's nothing special"

Rinrin: "Hey, what's that?"

Rinrin pointed to a large weapon being covered by a cloth.

Temujin: "Oh, that's my halberd."

Temujin went over & picked it up. Taking off the cloth revealed a large nine ft long weapon that has a four ft long handle & a five ft long blade. The tip of the blade was shaped like a trident along with golden decoration on the blade with a green gem in the main central prong. The guard was a golden colored dragon with gemstones as eyes & teeth along with a red ribbon attached to it.

Aisha: "Wow. My Lord. That is quite the halberd you have. Isn't it heavy?"

Temujin: "Of course. It took three strong men to carry it over here."

Temujin begins spinning the halberd in circles as a demonstration.

Touka: '_And he can lift it up & swing it around just fine. That's almost just like Rinrin._'

Temujin: "…So…Shall we begin?"

Under the flowing peach blossoms, Aisha raised her glaive.

Aisha: "The four of us have assembled!"

Touka raised her sword.

Touka: "While our lineage differ, we pledge an oath to restore happiness to the people!"

Rinrin raised her spear.

Rinrin: "We aim to protect the powerless ones!"

Jiang Shen raised his halberd.

Temujin: "Bound together for the desire of hope, we shall perform our duty & bring peace to the land!"

The four then clashed their weapons together as a petals of the peach blossoms encircles them. They watched as the petals flew into the horizon.

Temujin: '_And so it begins, history will not repeat itself again…Count on it!_'

* * *

**Characters:**

Jiang Shen - Jinsheng - Temujin

Age: 19

Liu Bei - Xuande - Touka

Age: 18

Guan Yu - Yunchang - Aisha

Age: 17

Zhang Fei - Yide - Rinrin

Age: 12


End file.
